namcoandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter X Tekken Script (Prologue/Rival/Ending)
Script from the game Street Fighter X Tekken with all prologues, rival cutscenes, and endings. Street Fighter Ryu & Ken Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Chun-Li & Cammy Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Guile & Abel Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Dhalsim & Sagat Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Zangief & Rufus Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit M. Bison & Juri Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Balrog & Vega Prologue Narrator: With Bison leading the pursuit of Pandora, to fill his desire for power, Balrog and Vega have been ordered to infiltrate the continent via a separate route, should things get complicated. Balrog: Damn... Why the hell do I gotta team up with a prissy little girl like you? Vega: And you... You are simply the worst sort of brute... Narrator: While the two minions of Shadaloo are normally at each other's throats,they agreed to work together. Both having the same ambition to keep the box for themselves. A box which would said to give living things unspeakable combat prowess. So with great unease, they began their journey. Vega: That box could be used for all sorts of things. Balrog: Watch your step creep! That box is gonna be mine! Rival Ending Cutscene (Balrog tries to open Pandora's Box, but it won't open. Balrog punches Pandora's Box.) Balrog: Gah!! Damn! What's the matter with this stupid piece of space junk? It won't open! Vega: Oh, shut up! I cannot take it... (Balrog stops punching Pandora's Box.) Balrog: Huh? What'd you mean by that? (Pandora's Box glows, and it begins to open. Vega transforms into Pandora's form.) '' '''Vega': Hmph. I've tolerated for inane company for far too long. (Pandora's Box keeps opening with four circles come out. Balrog transforms into Pandora's form.) Balrog: Heh, I don't take crap for pretty boys... The way you preen in front of that mirror. Vega: My claws will have blood. Your blood! Balrog: Heh, I've been waiting to break your face for a long time. Get ready, cause I'm gonna be sending you straight to a close casket funeral! (Balrog and Vega are ready for the battle, and they have started their battle with their Pandora's form.) Ending Credit Rolento & Ibuki Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Poison & Hugo Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Sakura & Blanka Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Cody & Guy Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Elena & Dudley Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Akuma Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Tekken Kazuya & Nina Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Heihachi & Kuma Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Jin & Xiaoyu Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Asuka & Lili Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Hwoarong & Steve Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Paul & Law Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Julia & Bob Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Yoshimitsu & Raven Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit King & Marduk Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Lars & Alisa Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Bryan & Jack-X Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Lei & Christie Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Ogre Prologue Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Guest Mega Man Prologue (Guts Man theme plays) Narrator: One day, Mega Man learned about the meteorite that landed in the Antarctic from his good friend and companion, Roll. Roll guesses that the box that was contained inside the meteorite could be from an ancient civilization. Mega Man: Be serious Roll, that thing came from outer space! There's no way it could be... Roll: Some sort of an ancient, man made satellite! Narrator: Not wanting to debate, Mega Man travels to the South Pole in search of the "satellite". Roll: Even if it's empty, the box itself could be useful! Good luck, Mega Man! Mega Man: All right... (Mega Man Game Over theme plays) Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Pac-Man Prologue Narrator: While the entire planet became enthralled with the myterious box known as Pandora, in a small corner of the world, something began to stir. Well... If one were to look closer, it would be like one thing was stirring. No one knows where they came from, or how they came into being. Yet, one thing was certain. They were headed or the box. Rival Ending Cutscene Ending Credit Narrator: The enlarged Pac-Man traveled down the winding streets of the city, gobbling up everything that stood in his way with an all-consuming hunger. Once there was nothing left to eat in the city, Pac-Man just disappeared, as if he was never there. The people who had been watching the pandemonium on live TV were relieved to see that he was gone. But their relief would only be temporary at best, for Pac-Man soon appeared in another city! Category:Script pages